gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ani-Toonspiracy Doom
Ani-Toonspiracy Doom is a Doom WAD that's made to spread the word about Ani-Toonspiracy! basic Game Mechanics this Doom WAD will like Warhammer 40k: Space Marine(in terms of combining Beat-em'up with shooter genres) as well Overwatch(in terms of slowly charging Ultimate moves that can recharge faster from defeating enemies), all characters can summons Pokemon to help them fight. defeated enemies don't die(unless defeated by player characters that aren't morally opposed to killing people) Playable Characters * Group 1: if all the characters in this group has the ultimate gauges fully charged, Sora(Kingdom Hearts) got the most powerful drive form ever) * Group 2: Gabriel Angelos, Abaddon the Despoiler, Farseer Macha, Ghazkull Thraka, Commander Bitchslap, Commander Shadowsun, Trazyn the Infinite, Asdrubael Vect, Canoness Selena Agna, Belisarius Cawl, Tyranid Hive Tyrant, Flippy, Splendid, Buddhist Monkey, the Mole, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina, Professor E. Gadd, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie where here's how characters in this group plays: 40k characters can commands their respective armies in addition of fighting for themselves: Gabriel Angelos got his hammer where much of his move are around this(with added bolter for ranged options), Abaddon the Despoiler plays lot like Doomfist only with magic, Farseer Macha got Eldar psychic powers, Ghazkul Thraka got powerklaw, Commander Bitchslap plays like Doomfist only he can also summon his Leman Russ vanquisher(uses Vanquisher cannon as main gun, hull-mounted plasma cannon(single-shot blast only), and Sponson-mounted assault cannons), Commander Shadowsun got Tau Drones and BFG Akimbo, Trazyn the Infinite got hidden tech as well his scthye, and so on. Flippy uses following weapon: bowie knife, Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, and Frag grenade as well he can scrounge new guns from battlefield. Splendid plays like Superman(with following powers: Heat vision, Super breath, Super-whatever). Buddhist Monkey movesets are following: pressure points(passive, where whoever he hits have any chance of reduced performance or disable certain abilities), the Force(like One from Star Wars), and Martial Arts that utilized simian physiology. the Mole got Radar sight, silenced pistol, and Cane for melee attack. Mario got fireballs and various powerups he can found. Luigi got lightning and powerups either he can found. Peach got umbrella and assorted elemental spells. Daisy got hammer with elemental attacks. Yoshi plays like Yoshi Island only without anyone that rides it. Rosalina got Starlight Starbright as one of her moves. Professor E Gadd got various gadgets. Sonic got Super Speed and can use Chaos Emeralds he found. Tails can fly and got Arm cannon as well he can hacks computers(inferior to Koshiro's one) and can use chaos emeralds he found. Knuckles got Superstrength and Gliding as well he can use chaos emeralds he found. Amy got Piko-piko hammer and can use chaos emeralds she found. Cream the Rabbit got Cheese the Chao and Chaos emeralds she found. Shadow the Hedgehog got Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, Chaos Shield, can use any guns he found, and can use chaos emeralds he found. Rouge got Charm Ray, Flight, and can use Chaos Emeralds she found. Silver got Psychic powers and can use chaos emeralds he found. Blaze got pyrokinesis and can use chaos emeralds she found. Twilight Sparkle got assorted magic spells and can use element of magic. Spike got fire breath and can turns into Giant Spike. Rainbow Dash got Sonic Rainboom and Element of Loyalty. Rarity got Telekinesis and Element of Generosity. Fluttershy got flight, healing, and Element of Kindness. Applejack got Physical attacks and element of honesty. and Pinkie Pie for Party cannon and element of laughter. * group 3: consists Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto, Fio Germi, Trevor Spacey, Nadia Cassell, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona Heidern, Doomguy, Master Chief, Gordon Freeman, Nomad and Psycho from Crysis, Michael Becket, Duke Nukem, and Nick Havoc Parker where here's their respective default loadouts/movesets: Marco got Desert Eagle, Heavy Machine Gun, Rocket Launcher, Flame Shot, Shotgun, and Orbital Ion Cannon for his ultimate attack(though he can't use handheld energy weapons). Tarma got Handgun and Assault Rifle as well ability to drive any vehicle he found, with most of his special moves revolving around summoning following slugs: SV-001 Metal Slug, Slug Flyer, Slug Copter, Slugnoid, and Slug Gunner for his ultimate move. Eri got Handgun, Axe, Grenades(thrown using G button), m79 Grenade Launcher, Multi Grenade Launcher, and C4. Fio got Handgun, Dual MP7, and M240 Machine Gun. Trevor got OICW(assault rifle with built-in airburst grenade launcher, latter fires following warheads: High Explosive, Freezing, Incendiary, and EMP), Dual Machine Pistols, taekwondo kicks with bladed heels, Hacking(undeniably inferior to Koshiro's one since it requires physical contact with targets and unlike Koshiro's one, it doesn't work at all on Anunnaki enemies), and RPG Machine Gun(his ultimate move, fires machine gun that shots rocket-propelled grenades). need Help with Nadia's loadout/moveset other than she got bonus when she eats too much. Ralf Jones got Throwing knives(left mouse button for accurate shot, right mouse button for throwing fan range of knives) and Vulcan Punch(berserk punch with machine gun rate of fire). Clark Still can dual wield any guns he found. and Leona got M41a Pulse Rifle and Earring bomb as well zantetsuken and she can turn into demon form when she consumes flesh foods. Doomguy are just like his old self(other than he got permanent access to Berserk Punch). Master Chief got standard range of Halo guns except he got Pile Bunker for melee weapon and he can fly. Gordon Freeman got Gravity Gun, Physics Gun from Garry's mod(this makes him called 'Edward Elric' cuz of certain functions of this weapon), and Dark Matter Gun. Nomad got dual desert eagles, XM8 Rifle, Minigun, Missile Launcher(capable of 2 firing modes: laser-guided or fire-and-forget Heat-seeking), and TAC Cannon(uses Antimatter Warhead) as well his Nanosuit got Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloaking modes not to mention his visor can either zoom just like binoculars or has Aimbot. Paycho's just like Nomad(due to nanosuits) only with following for his loadout: dual MP7, Xm8 Rifle, Gauss Rifle, C4 and PAX Plasma Accumulator Cannon. Michael Becket got Slo-mo move as well here's his loadouts: p90, XM8, Hammerhead nailgun, and Plasma rifle, he can also ass-pulls random superpowers due to his psychic powers. Duke Nukem plays just like his Duke Nukem 3d incarnation. and Nick Havoc Parker plays just like his C&C renegade self Group 4: # Recca Hanabishi: 8 fire dragons: Saiha gave him fire sword, Nadare gave him fireballs, Homura gave him fire whip and enhanced strength, Setsuna gave him ability to burn all the enemy around, Madoka gave him force field, Rui gave him disguise and stealth, Koku gave him lance and Resshin grants him resurrection. # Domon Ishijama: Dosei no Wa grants him super strength, Kuchibashio for ranged options, and Tetsugan(ultimate) makes him virtually invulnerable # Fuko Kirisawa: Kung-fu attacks, Dart Throw, Shitsu(like Genji's swift strike), Shiryou Shintou, Tatsumaku, and Fuujin for her ultimate # Tokiya Mikagami: Sword attacks, Ensui attacks, Mizunaru Hebi, Tsunaru hebi, and Absolute Zero(ultimate) # Kaoru Koganei: Naginata for standard ranged attacks, Oohsami(scissor), An for Arrow, Mu(ultimate) # Isami Hanaoka: dragon sword # Soshi Yukimi: dragon's arrow # Toshi Tsukikage: Dragon soccer Group 5: consists Mystery Inc from Scooby Doo as well Team Fortress 2 mercenaries where here's their movesets/loadouts/powerloads: Fred can take any vehicle he found. Daphne got Kung-fu moves as well she got Sword, Polearm, and Shuriken. Shaggy got Green Goo(to weaken enemies) and Ass Kicks you melee attacks. Velma got hacking ability. Scooby Doo got canine physiology. Scout got 2-barrel shotgun(plays just like Super Shotgun from Doom 2 and Final Doom), Pistol, and Baseball Bat. Soldier got Rocket Launcher, Automatic Shotgun, and Power Sword from Warhammer 40k. Pyro got Flamethrower(capable of airblast), Flare Gun, and Fire Axe. Demoman got Grenade Launcher, Stickybomb launcher, and Luckstealer sword(hex anyone he hurts while making him luckier in process). Heavy got Minigun, Railgun(fires either APFSDS or submunition pellets), and Powerfist. Engineer got tesla coil(part of bionic arm) that's capable of either Lightning ball mode, Rivet Gun, Parabola(for hacking), wrench, and can build following: turrets, dispenser, and teleporters. Medic got pneumatic syringe driver, medgun, and bonesaw. Sniper got Sniper rifle, Bow(can used as melee weapon) and trick arrows, and dual SMGs. and Spy got revolver, sapper, knife, and disguise kits * Group 6: consists Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Jaina Prudmoore, Thrall from Warcraft, Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, and the whole Overwatch heroes(consists following: Ana, Ashe, Baptiste, Bastion, Brigitte, D.Va, Doomfist, Genji, Hanzo, Junkrat, Lucio, McCree, Mei, Mercy, Moira, Orisa, Pharah, Reaper, Reinhardt, Roadhog, Soldier 76, Sombra, Symmetra, Torbjorn, Tracer, Widowmaker, Winston, Wreckling ball, Zarya, and Zenyatta) where the movesets of Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are much like their Nicktoon's unite counterparts. Warcraft characters plays lot like Warcraft 3 selves. and Overwarch heroes plays much like their game selves(with some additions: Pharah's missile launcher can also either laser-guided mode or heat seeker mode) game modes * Single Player campaign: self explanatory(though you can use all the characters in any given group you choose during start of the game) * Co-op campaign: play campaign multiplayer, max players is 9-12 and players can use different characters within single group or command different group * Multiplayer modes: for any multiplayer modes that aren't co-op campaign mode: *# attack/defend *# capture the flag *# King of the Hill *# Escort: much like TF2 payload mode or Overwatch Escort mode *# Team Deathmatch: deathmatch between playable groups of this Doom Mod *# Free-for-all Deathmatch: nuff said *# Apocalypse War: plays like Warhammer 40k's apocalypse where characters can use their ultimate moves liberally *# Payload/escort racing *# Survival mode: survive against endless waves of enemies, the group that survive longest wins * Practice mode Levels # Bikini Bottom # Springfield # Apocalyptic Wasteland # Happy Tree Town # Traverse Town # Mobius # Equestria # Mushroom Kingdom # Republic city # Las Vegas # Hollywood # Space Hulk # Coolsville # Highton View Terrace # Jump City # Orange Island # Area 51 # South Park # Shibuya(TWEWY) # ACME HQ # TF2 map # Radiant Garden # Horizon Lunar Colony # Reality engine # Disney Fortress # Planktopolis 2.0 # Plankton's hideout # Nibiru # Nexus of the Omniverse # Anunnaki Godpharaoh Anu # (secret map) Sanctum Imperialis # (secret map) Black-lit Labyrinth Pokemons * Charizard * Blastoise * Venasaur * Bellossom * Bonsly * Clefairy * Celebi * Deoxys * Gardevoir * Weavile * Entei * Suicune * Jirachi * Ho-Oh * Lugia * Groudon * Kyogre * Latias * Latios * Manaphy * Togepi * Munchlax * Snorlax * Staryu * Goldeen * Moltres * Sawk * Throh * Arcanine * Tauros * Terrakion * Zapdos * Articuno * Lapras * Arceus Enemies # the Illuminati(most of them are invisible): consists basic infantryman(looks lot like Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter guys, armed with M81a Pulse Rifle(uses Caseless ammo tech to combines Submachine Gun's Rate of Fire and Magazine Capacity with High Powered Rifle's range and firepower, not to mention can uses either underslung Shotgun(can fire taser rounds) or underslung!selective-fire Metal Storm Grenade Launchers), M72 Law (can fires either laser guided missile or heat seeking), or Flamethrower plus Sniper rifle where sniper ones uses invisibility cloak), Knight Templars(wears Chobham suits, armed with either M134 Minigun, handheld, bolt-action, and magazine-fed variant of Rheinmetall 120mm gun, Ramjet Hammer, and Buster Sword as well Shield that uses Electromagnetic reactive armor(later can upgraded to resemble storm shield from 40k) not to mention shoulder mounted Missile pods and anti-personnel smartgun like one that MCU!Ironman uses, some replaces their Miniguns and Cannons with Lasers and Railguns respectively), Shocktroopers(Gasmask-clad cyborgs that uses following: 30mm autocannons for assault weapons, Bio-chem sprayers, White-phosphorus flamethrowers, 4-shots FGM-148 Javelin, 2-to-4-Shots FIM-92 Stinger, and even handheld PHASR for sniper rifles), Cultists(comes in 3 forms(denoting their ranks): Black robed got simple magic spells as well handgun and knife, Red Robed got Lovcraftian superpowers, and white robed got full-contact fireball magic, levitation, and barrier spells), Men in Black(basically much like Agents from the Matrix series got recycled in Meatspace and can turn 4-dimensional(can punch solid objects while remain intangible to their opponents) and armed with Desert Eagle 50AE and Briefcase-like Missile launchers), Commando(exoskeleton-clad one-man-army), Scientist(cybernetically-enhanced scientists, armed with pneumatic syringe gun and back-mounted servo-arm, also doubles as engineers which they can place Repulsor-propelled Grenade Machine Guns), and Commander(largely recolor of Ptolemaic field commanders, only with Samurai Sword for melee attacks, leads Illuminati squads). their vehicles and aircraft units(all equipped with Octocamo active camouflage tech) consists Dune Buggy(can uses different guns), Illuminati motorcycle(armed with dual Heavy Machine Guns(later can upgraded to fire gyrojet rounds), ATGMs, and Stinger missiles), M113 Gavin(APC, serves as Illuminati infantry spawn points, and has Gau19 that sometime has Aimbots), M2 Bradley( armed with autocannons, Flamethrowers, NLOS ATGMs, and Surface to Air Missiles), M270 MLRS(uses Anti-gravity in place of tracks, also doubles as Anti Air), Humvee(dedicated Anti-personnel vehicle with Remote-controlled dual weapon system: uses either M2 Browning and XM307 Grenade machine gun), Foster-Miller Talon SWORDS(uses following: GAU-19 Flamethrower, Pile Bunker, MK19 that shot RPGs thanks to virtue of Gyrojet technology, and so on(including even Railgun)), M1 Abrams(comes with following variants(by their main guns): standard magazine-fed 120mm gun, Napalm fireball cannon, Pile Bunker, Railgun, Laser Cannon, Plasma Cannon, and Singularity cannon(rarest). all got RWS-mounted M134 Miniguns(sometimes uses Aimbots) in place of Mounted M240 Machine guns), Literal Mechanized Infantry(like Metal Slug 5 mechas only uses general-purpose AI in place of human pilots and with addition of flamethrower one), Juggernaut(Howitzer on mechanized walker platform), X-66 Mammoth tanks(usually uses dual 140mm cannons, gatling guns, and Surface to Air missiles), Cultist Tower(basically Mobile telesthetic amplifier) AH-6 Little bird(uses side Metal Storm machine guns in addition of nose-mounted machine guns), RAH-66 Comanche(modular weapon platform gunship with forcefields), F-35B Lightning II, F-22 Raptor (both F-35 and F-22 can also uses Gatling laser cannons in place of Vulcan Cannons), B-2 Spirit(also has defense lasers), Grav-carrier(flying aircraft carrier of the Illuminati), MV-22 Osprey(uses both Repulsors and Scramjets in place of tillrotor engines), UH-75D Ghost Shark(fills the role of Blackhawk helicopters for Illuminati, can fly through solid surfaces), and so on # ACME Corporation: consists Contractors(armed with various guns, primarily Elctrostatic automatic airguns that's known as K-volt from Crysis 2 as well Pneumatic Flechette driver that has sniper mode), ACME Army(has flak cannons, Milkor MGL, and M2 Browning), ACME Navy(uses missile pods and wrist-mounted Metal Storm shotguns), ACME Air-force(can fly and has stealth), and ACME Marine(has Chainsaws, pile bunkers, and harpoons) where all but contractors(uses assorted guns where their favorite are K-volt from Crysis 2) wear ironman suit variants. any of them can place Gyrojet Turret(RPG-firing Mk19 mounted on automated turrets) # The Anunnaki Empire(the troops(most of them) can also mind-controlled by Koshiro's hacking): consists Anunnaki stormtroopers(armed with Pulse rifles as well Stasis rifle to incapacitate heroes, they can hack opponent vehicles and sprays Carnivorous nanites(occasionally upgraded to drain health from player characters) from their left hands), Vaporizers(uses fusion cutters that can upgraded into quasar cutter and can turn intangible), Chupacabra(their jaws uses matter disruptor to bite through indestructibles and they got antimatter-based bomb for suicide attacks), Annihilators(armed with gatling guns that shoots splinters of white dwarf stars, Infinite mass rifles, and Antimatter bazookas, they're too big to enter any small places), Vulturites(basically high-tech gargoyles, armed with gatling Blaster cannons, and photon missiles. can temporarily turn into rock when they're wounded to regenerate), Doom Monsters(all the classic ones except Former Humans, more powerful than their canon selves due to use of Anunnaki nanotechnology implants), Dronox, Insectrox, Grox Space Marines(armed with Cyclic Fusion Ignition System(fills role of their Assault rifles just like what Bolter does to the vanilla Astartes, though their range are cut short by atmosphere a lot), Infinite Mass Rifle(Sniper Rifle that uses 4-dimension bore technology where it’s rounds are accelerated beyond speed of light and got Infinite mass once it enters 3rd Dimension, it can easily knocks even people like Superman), Antimatter Bazooka, Antimatter Charge(like c4, except uses Antimatter technology), Groxoblade(lightsaber-like weapon that can slices through any material, serves as melee weapons of Grox Space Marines), Proton Missile(shoulder-mounted), and others. their equipments are includes: personal force field generator(used by all but most mobile of Grox Space Marines), Anti-Gravity device(allows Grox Space Marine(that’s fills the role of Assault Marines of any Space Marine chapter) flies like a Superman), Resonance Detonator, etc.), Iguanoid Praetorians, Biomimetic Enforcers(can copy abilities and powers of player characters), etc. their vehicles and aircrafts consist Myrmidon MBTs(Anunnaki main battle tanks, armed with Phaser cannons, occassionally photon missiles), Tesseract APCs(much like Illuminati's M113, except they can turns Intangible), Serpentron(works like Mechapede from Tiberium Wars), Mobile Singularity cannons, Flying Saucers, Terminator Tripods(basically Tripod from War of the Worlds, can switch between flight and walker modes), etc. # Misc enemies: this covers enemies that aren't affiliated with Illuminati, ACME, and Anunnaki and here they are: Genestealer cults, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Ninku Ninjas, Left 4 Dead Zombies, etc. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mods Category:Mod Category:Doom wad